Important Dates
by setthingsinmotion
Summary: Set in a slightly alternate version of 2x14: "Rebekah…this isn't 1900. Women are allowed to speak their minds."


Important Dates

 **Welcome to my –not so new - One Shot! With the Originals finally back on TV and last week's episode hinting at a few nice fanfic routes to go for my beloved Kolbekah and Josh. (God, I missed Josh so much!) I felt the need to write something. Well, as I checked my files of unfinished stories, I came across this file I hadn't even given a name, so I falsely believed it to be some short drabble I could delete but I'd rather not. I remember writing this in September 2015 and it takes place in a slightly alternate version of 2x14, so Kol's survived Finn's hex, him and Rebekah are on good terms; something that had been neglected in the prior seasons but came in full force in 4x02. So, I'm talking way too much, sorry *laughs* I hope you enjoy this little piece of work and last but not least: It's a diamond in the through, so all mistakes are mine ;)**

 **Lots of love!**

 **~setthingsinmotion**

* * *

Kol Mikaelson didn't go on dates nor had girlfriends, but he did stay for one night stands and dolls that had kept his attention, however fleeting it might be. He'd never had any interest in experiencing pesky emotions. Love had come to him in the most despicable way: Soft-footed and without any prior warning. He hadn't been prepared for the butterflies dancing tango in his belly or the dreamy smile seemingly glued to his face.

If he hadn't known any better he'd have put his money on a hex preferably performed by his own mother - this old bat – to make sure that he'd stick to his mission rather than going his own way, but to his luck, love spells were as serious as a Dark Lord and a boarding school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, even magic has its boundaries.

The soft noises of busy people making last minute preparations urged its way through the compounds venerable walls. The short-tempered hybrid Hayley was going to get her attached to this epitome of boredom – Jackson. If he were still a vampire, Kol would have garnished this lazy party with a bit of his infamous sarcasm.

"Am I interrupting any important matters here?"

The one thing Kol had still to get used to was not to be able to hear unwanted guests before their arrival. "Even in a human body, you're still as noisy as ever Bex. Some people say such habit could get one into big trouble." He turned away from the mirror, his tie hanging loosely around his neck as he shot his sister a toothy smile. There's a saying that blood was thicker than water. It's a nice saying if you think about it, but truth be told life has the tendency to let all good things come to an end. Most people aren't around long enough to actually see it happening. Be that as it may, no matter whose blood was now running through Rebekah's or his veins, they couldn't deny their ancestry. "Well, not all of us have gained so much bargain over the past 1,000 years that it forces Mother Nature's hand to perform damage control." Sharp-tongued sarcasm doesn't come or go with blood.

"Rebekah, Rebekah…this isn't 1900. Women are allowed to speak their minds. No need to be cryptically." What was it about weddings that made people go gaga? It was like cupid running an extra shift headlining "One big happy family for one happily married couple." Mikael was god-knows-where and Esther? She had most probably turned to dust already. No need for tears or a family reunion.

He tossed the tie away not slightly interested in where it landed. Ties just weren't his thing. They had been fashionably relevant once, but they weren't now anything but a maybe instead of a must. Not wearing a tie and instead not closing a few buttons on his shirt were Kol's way of demonstrating independence. Plus, Kaleb wasn't really the tux kind of guy. Something Kol had high interest in adapting to seeing as he'd always been a fashionable man; to match his physical appearance and he intended to keep it that way.

"I don't care about redemption Bekah, you know this about me. You know this better than anyone. I'm living now. Don't bother about yesterday's trash."

Just as it was his custom, Kol had taken the seat across from his sister, his body language stuck somewhere between casually non- interested and highly reserved; feet on the table. If Rebekah was bothered by her brother's feet resting on her furniture, she didn't show. Then again, what's hers was his.

"Can't a sister come and ask her brother's health?" it didn't need a cupid and its arrow on an extra shift to remind Rebekah of how much she truly cared about her wily brother. She loved him, despite her moving behind his back and 1914 or his payback a few weeks ago or everything else that had happened between them. He was her always and forever, even if he had felt like the odd man out, she had always considered him to be a part of – a secret partner if you like. She had made peace with. "Look," she said taking his large hand in hers "I just wanted to let you know how glad I am that you didn't die, okay?" The I love you remained unspoken and it probably would have been overkill. Besides of their many issues the Mikaelsons knew a declaration of love when they saw it.

And a smile coming from the heart as it was now visible on Kol, was as rare as a diamond and worth its weight in gold. Not that he planned on telling anyone about the outshining catalyst of his new found euphoria. There was no reason for his siblings to know about his – in the absence of a better fitting alternative – romantic bonds he had been weaving recently, concerning him and a certain brown haired, tiny little witch answering to the name of Davina Claire. Kol didn't want his siblings to put in their two cents.

"New face or not, I'd know every single smirk your capable of wearing, Kol. Spit it out…" Rebekah's vessel's voice was less straining to keep up with than her very own one, but that didn't help the fact how Rebekah had made a habit out of being nosey. It wasn't her fault though. She's a girl.

Kol let a histrionically sigh leaving his lungs, causing his sister to roll her eyes at him. "See Bekah, we're even. I knew you were going to do this." It was nice to know that some things would never change; mocking his sister had been and always would be high on his list of preferred activities; close to going on dates with a witch named Davina Claire, and being grilled by his clingy sister later.

Being alive today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
